deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Space: Ignition
Dead Space: Ignition was a horror-action puzzle video game developed by Megatube, Visceral Games and Sumo Digital and published by Electronic Arts for the Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network. It was a prequel to the survival horror video game, Dead Space 2 which was released on January 25, 2011. The game took the form of what Executive Producer Steve Papoutsis described as an "interactive comic-style game" and was written by Antony Johnston, the writer for the Dead Space games and comic book series. After completing the game, the players would receive the bonus items for Dead Space 2 including a hacker-themed suit with 15% armor and 15 inventory slots as well as a bonus to the hacking portions of the game. The players also received a hacker-themed Contact Beam weapon, extra Power Nodes, Health Packs, ammo and Audio Logs. These bonuses are found in the "Conduit Rooms" which are unlocked with a Dead Space: Ignition save file. Plot Setting The game took place three years after the events of Dead Space in 2511[2] and hours before the events of Dead Space 2 started to unfold. The game's story followed Franco Delille, a technician working aboard the Sprawl who bore witness to the beginning of the Necromorph outbreak that hit the station. Characters *'Franco Delille' - A technician working aboard the Sprawl. *'Sarah Andarsyn' - A CPD officer and Franco's assistant and love interest. *'Weaver' - Franco's superior. Plot Summary The game opened with Franco repairing his personal terminal before his work shift began. Franco's boss, Weaver ordered him to head to the CEC Facility in order to repair a malfunctioned door. CPD Officer Sarah Andarsyn agreed to come with him as she warned him that things on the Sprawl are tense lately for unknown reasons. Arriving at the CEC Facility and assessing the damage, both the CEC supervisor and Franco agreed that the door appeared to be sabotaged instead of malfunctioning. After fixing the door, they repaired a computer problem for the CEC supervisor's friend. Both Franco and Sarah found out that the computer systems appeared to be corrupted with a virus and was sabotaged like the door. Franco's boss messaged him by announcing that they need to repair a solar panel outside the Sprawl meaning that a spacewalk was required which Franco despised. Nevertheless, the two repaired the panel. However, when they returned to the outer door, a loud rumble was heard and a computer in the room announced that a meteor strike breached the air seal, requiring that they should make a hasty exit. Franco's boss contacted them and announced that something very bad happened while they are repairing the solar panel. An "outbreak" occurred, but Franco's boss did not specify what kind of outbreak that he was referring to as a result of little information. Franco received a message on a personal device ant it only readed,"READY TO RISE". Franco said that it was a wrong number when Sarah asked about it. The duo decided to head to a tram station to await further directions. While lounging in the tram station, Sarah heard an odd noise in the distance. A crowd of people suddenly stampeded into the tram station from a hallway across from them with the loud roaring noises coming from behind them. They watched in shock as a humanoid monster suddenly impaled a man at the back of the stampede. As the creature advanced on Sarah, she attempted to shoot it to death to no avail. She was knocked over by a crowd of people and found a fallen Plasma Cutter on the floor. She used the tool to tear the creature apart. Several more creatures appeared from the same hallway, forcing Franco, Sarah and the remaining tram station survivors to board a tram as the Sprawl was overrun. Franco's boss called him back to warn him that he was now aware about the danger and the creatures are popping up all over the Sprawl. Franco's boss ordered him to head to a public sector and repair a lighting failure to help the security fight the creatures off. Sarah received a call from an old partner to help with a hostage situation. Branching Paths At this point in the game, the player was given a branching path option: The players could choose which repair on the Sprawl that they wanted to follow from the two options that are presented. Each one had exclusive cinematics. The two more repair options occurred after the player completed that repair, resulting in the four possible paths through the game. All four paths resulted in Sarah's death and the same ending. :Lighting Failure: As Franco and Sarah arrived, they found themselves forced to walk through the pitch blackness. Franco said that he needed to go to the Sector Power Hub which would be quicker to reach by going through a maintenance ventilation shaft. Sarah refused, afraid about getting lost, but warmed up to the idea when they discovered that the creatures already reached the deck that they are on. :In the vents, they discovered that the creatures are traveling in the ventilation systems, but it was too late to turn back. Eventually, they reached an exit, leading to the Church of Unitology. A minister greeted them. Franco told him that there was a security situation throughout the Sprawl and asked him if the Church could be barricaded. The minister asked if that was why their engineer did not arrive by saying that they needed one to check their security measures over an hour ago. Franco asked what the problem was. The minister explained that a mausoleum was where the dead are cryogenically stored to prepare for the next life. Sarah was disgusted, but Franco said that she should see one sometime. :Sarah explored the mausoleum as Franco re-installed the Church's security measures. The minister asked for one more thing. Sarah returned as she was not feeling any better about the Church's ways. Franco ran a final check before the duo departed. The duo found a massive crowd near the Power Hub. As they made their way through, the blood began to spray up from the crowd, meaning that the creatures found them. Franco managed to turn the power back on, but by that time, the creatures fled and the entire crowd was reduced to pieces. Franco believed that they are heading in circles. Now only concerned for their own survival, Franco suggested that they should go to the hospital by saying that was where the survivors would meet up when Sarah asked. Sarah said that they could take the direct route to the hospital which would result in running into many more creatures. In contrast, the inverted part of the city would take longer, but had no reports of monsters. :Direct Route: Franco and Sarah decided to take the direct route to the hospital as quickly as possible, knowing that they would not last long if the creatures find their way to the Public Sector. As they reached a clinic, they found it in poor condition, suggesting that the creatures already broke in. The inside did not look any better with blood and bodies everywhere. Sarah found a room with a window where several staff members are hiding. Franco found the lock pad to the room torn out. :After hacking the door open, they attempted to lead the room's inhabitants to safety. One survivor said that there was a medivac on the roof that could fit all of them which they agreed to. On the room, Franco was dismayed to find out that the medivac was sabotaged by one of the creatures that tore the wiring out. They are ambushed by a group of Pack Necromorphs. Franco managed to fix the wiring and told the survivor from behind to start the medivac. Outside the medivac, Sarah was surrounded by the Pack before she could make her way inside. One of them bit her leg, causing her to fall and allowing the group to completely eviscerate her. Franco was held back as the medivac took off. He received a personal message reading, "HE AWAITED". After landing on the hospital, Franco left the survivors to enter the hospital. :Cross the Rim: Franco and Sarah took a maintenance elevator toward the Inverted City, but are stopped by the other two engineers waving desperately to get their attention. In another apparent act of sabotage, the failsafes on the artificial gravity generator are overridden, causing Sarah to panic at the thought of those creatures unrestrained by the gravity. Franco quickly patched the system with a temporary solution and they continued to the Inverted City. However, the other side of the station was unnaturally quiet and lifeless. They came across a school and ventured inside, finding the mangled bodies. When Sarah saw that the panic room was sealed, she demanded that Franco should open it in case there are children within. He reluctantly agreed, only to find a Necromorph within and a room full of butchered children. :After describing the situation to Weaver, the officer demanded that they should seal the school off so nobody knew what happened in order to prevent a full scale panic. After complying, Franco received a message reading, "HE AWAITED". Franco immediately suggested that they should take the vents instead of the tram and Sarah was on the point of disagreeing when they are attacked by a Stalker. Weaver ordered them to head to Level Nineteen, but was cutted off when Franco clicked his earpiece off. Sarah confronted him with his strange behavior and demanded to know what was going on. He refused to answer. She exasperatedly asked which way that they are going next. Franco pointed her to a hatch. As she started climbing, he shot her in the back and tearfully told her that he could not be delayed anymore before putting the barrel against her forehead and pulling the trigger. He continued on his way to the hospital alone by saying that maybe she would understand in the next life. :Hostage Situation: As Franco and Sarah arrived, they found out that a man was holding his wife and kids hostage. He secured himself in a room by saying hysterically that he believed that the government was spying on him and wanted them to stop. Sarah's old partner, Hodgkens figured that they could not barge in because the man was watching them and he would know if they make a move. Franco stopped the man from being able to see anything and unlocked the door. The police went in and killed him. :After the hostage situation, Franco and Sarah got to higher ground by using an elevator. Weaver called and told Franco to quarantine the lower sectors which shocked him and Sarah. Franco did not want to do it because the people are down there, but Sarah reluctantly convinced him that it came from a higher power and losing 10% of the population was better than everyone. After Franco quarantined the lower sectors, Sarah suggested that they should go to the outer rim as the security may have ordered an evacuation. They headed toward there, but realized after fifteen minutes that they have not seen anyone. A Slasher broke through a ceiling vent and Sarah killed it. Franco realized that they are using the vents and the quarantine locks are useless. :Franco said they should head toward the hospital because he believed that it was the first place that they would pick the evacuees up. Weaver called again and said that they need to go out to the bubble because a life support power machine was down. Sarah said that they could do that and spacewalk to the hospital or forget it and take the interior route to the hospital. Franco was vexed on what to do. :Spacewalk: Franco and Sarah decided to spacewalk the rest of the way to the hospital. Sarah reassured the still hesitant Franco that she would watch his back. Once the outer doors opened, Franco headed out to repair the power repeater. As soon as he was finished, a Slasher attacked them. Sarah quickly dispatched it, but not before it damaged her RIG's oxygen storage. Franco taped and hacked her RIG to regulate the airflow to keep her from suffocating long enough for them to get back inside. :They headed off to the nearest airlock, but upon reaching Airlock 87, they found out that it was locked down. Franco radioed Weaver and asked him to open it, but he apologized and refused by saying that he was not authorized. Franco proceeded to hack the airlock. However, Sarah suffocated before he was done. Franco dragged her inside and tried to revive her with CPR, but it was too late. He received another message on his personal device reading, "HE AWAITED". Weaver radioed Franco by telling him to return to the Public Sector to repair the fire extinguisher systems. Franco refused and vowed revenge on Weaver before destroying his radio. He proceeded alone to the hospital. :Interior Route: Franco and Sarah decided to head straight to the hospital. They entered a hallway filled with smoke and bodies everywhere. However, Sarah checked their pulses and found out that they are simply unconscious from the smoke inhalation. Franco fixed the venting system, allowing the smoke to vent out of the room and the unconscious survivors to awaken and allowing the duo to press on. On the way to the hospital, Franco received another message on his personal device reading, "HE AWAITED". Franco dismissed it when Sarah inquired about it again, causing her to become suspicious. :Suddenly, the creatures attacked from the ventilation shafts. Franco and Sarah fled to a locked door which Franco hacked it open while Sarah held the creatures off. As Franco finished hacking the door, he looked behind him at Sarah and he was ashamed. As Sarah turned to check his progress, she found the door closing with Franco on the other side, telling her that he was sorry. Sarah begged him to open the door as the creatures closed in, but Franco said that she could not come with him and she would understand "in the next life". Sarah's cries for help turned to screams as the creatures tore her to pieces. Ending Franco made his way through the hospital which was deserted. He hacked his way into the Psyche Development Center and entered the Psychiatric Ward. Inside are what appeared to be the cryogenic holding cells. He approached one and said, "There you are at last". Franco said that he felt that his whole life led up to this moment and prepared to release the inhabitant. After the endless hacking, Franco succeeded and said, "And that was it. You are a free man". The final shot of the security cam of the cell revealed the name of the man in the holding cell that he unlocked, Patient #4: Isaac Clarke. Gameplay The gameplay consisted of a collection of three mini game varieties. *'Hardware Crack' - The game began by showing a circuit board full of capacitors and resistors. The object was to guide the lasers to their respective colored goals. The player had mirrors and rerouters at their disposal. They also had the ability to remove the certain components from the circuit board. There are also capacitors that exploded if they are exposed to a laser for an extended period of time knocking any other capacitors loose that the player added or not. Sometimes, when there was a yellow goal, the player must use a rerouter differently than normal. They must put one red laser and one green laser into the same rerouter which putted a yellow laser out. *'System Override' - A tower defense game that putted the player in the role of the attacker. There are four types of viruses at the player's disposal. They are the basic attacking virus, the sidetracking virus, the stealth virus and the infecting virus. The defenders are the anti-virus systems. When they are exposed to an attacking virus, they attacked it while being attacked. When they are exposed to a sidetracking virus, they momentarily ceased attacking. When they are exposed to a stealth virus, they did nothing unless the "radar" anti-viruses catched the stealth viruses in case that the normal anti-viruses attacked like normal. When they are exposed to an infecting virus, the normal anti-virus systems started attacking the other anti-virus systems instead of the viruses that the player was controlling. The player was also given up to two electro-charges to fire at the board by destroying the tile that was targeted as well as the six that are surrounding it. *'Trace Route' - The player was in control of a red line which was a virus and they needed to infiltrate the computer system in question. There are many types of defenses. The countermeasures: A white anti-virus, a purple anti-virus, a green anti-virus and a yellow anti-virus and the obstacles: Data blocks, firewalls, Data libraries and the DDos data systems. The data blocks slowed your progress as the firewalls did. The data libraries gave you a temporary speed boost. These are the only obstacles that you should not avoid. The DDos data blocks temporarily inverted the controls. The player carried up to five of each of these obstacles to use on the countermeasures, except the data blocks. The white anti-virus was the standard opponent. The purple anti-viruses installed new firewalls and DDos systems. The green anti-virus knocked the player into the data blocks and the yellow anti-virus rammed the player and produced the same effect as a DDos data system did. Completion Bonus Upon completing the first hack and saving your progress in Ignition, the players are given the following:[http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=438887251658&set=a.93695291658.90195.18523496658 Facebook Dead Space Account] * An exclusive Hacker Suit. * Hacker-themed Contact Beam weapon skin. * Exclusive Audio Logs. * Power Nodes, Medical Packs and Credits to give Isaac an edge during Dead Space 2. * The Conduit Rooms in Dead Space 2 that are inaccessible are unlocked. Gallery File:Dead-space-ignition-20100720103536517_640w.jpg File:Dead-space-ignition-20100720103540251_640w.jpg File:DSI - Franco.jpg File:Dead-space-ignition-20100720103547751_640w.jpg DSI-Routes.png|Routes File:Francoandsarah.png|Franco concerned with the security breaches Sources es:Dead Space: Ignition Category:Games Category:Other Games Category:Dead Space: Ignition